AU Forever Phantom
by Super Sister
Summary: What if Danny and Amorpho HADN'T been able to change back? DISCONTINUED. See Writer's Profile to read how it would have ended!
1. It didn't work!

**Mmh... See, this is what happens when you have ten minutes before you have to go to school!**

**Storyplot: What if Danny, in Forever Phantom, didn't manage to turn back to Fenton? (AU)  
**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, why do I keep doing this? Everyone _know_s it can _obviously not belong to me!_**

* * *

Danny and Amorpho ran out of the basement, coughing, before they finally regained normal breathing circulation. Danny looked at the Pranker, before finally trying to change back to Fenton. But the only thing that happened was a spark, coming out of where the ring should have been.

"Wait, what? I still can't change back!" Danny gasped shocked. Amorpho stared (or at least gave the impression of it) at him in disbelief. Before any of them could utter another word, they heard muffled voices from downstairs. "Jack, quick! They're getting away! They probably went up the stairs!"  
"Right! Let's go!"

Both ghosts gave each other a silent exchange, before running for the door. Danny quickly, on the way out, grabbed a black sweatshirt which always hung on the clothes peg next to the door (OK, in the original TV series, you DON'T get a clothes peg, but you do in this one, OK?). He then entered the street, pulling it on, then pulling the hood over his head, in order to hide his snow-white hair.

Amorpho frowned, as he tried to transform again, only to end up a mixture of different people, before finally turning back to Mr. Lancer.  
"Come on, let's go find a better place to discuss our problem." Amorpho grumbled. Danny simply nodded and both started running again when the Fenton Parents entered the street as well.

* * *

**I would have made this longer, but now I'm running late, so I'll update later! R&R!**


	2. Let's go to school!

**Gr... So that you know, I wrote the chap before, but I didn't post it, and I didn't save the document... Now I had to rewrite the whole chapter! Not happy. D:**

**Sorry if it's short, I just seriously couldn't be bothered to rewrite, but the next chap. WILL be longer! Cross my heart and hope to- Uh... Win an award as best fanfiction writer!..? :S  
**

**

* * *

**Danny and Amorpho sat on a bench, close to the school. They had finally managed to hang off Maddie and Jack. For the first time in Danny's like, he was actually glad the box ghost attacked Amity Park for the first time.

Taking deep breaths Danny finally said "We... Didn't... Change back..." Amorpho nodded, leaning onto his invisible cane*.  
"We need to go to that school lab." Amorpho stated plainly.  
"Huh? Why?" Danny looked up at the Mr. Lancer-look-alike.  
"Honestly? I don't just play pranks, I do know my bit of science and I know quite a bit about ghosts. Maybe I could figure out how to get our powers back." Danny just sighed. Really? Let a _ghost_ in the school? Uh, apart from himself that is. Then again, it wasn't like Amorpho was dangerous, he couldn't be described as a good guy, but he most definitely wasn't evil. After a silent paused, Danny mumbled.  
"I know a way in."

* * *

Sam tapped annoyed on her desk. Stupid Mr. Falluca! Not only had he stopped her and Tuck from leaving to help Danny, no, he also forced her to go to class, _with Danny's clothes still on_. It was humiliating. "Goth Girl changes to a copy of her best friend", the gossip will never stop from here on. Some how, she now knew how Danny felt, every time _he_ was embarrassed.

She hoped Danny was OK. Then again, when wasn't he OK?

_Flash Danny screaming in the night because of a nightmare about his evil future self.  
Flash Danny looking practically dead after a face-off with Pariah Dark  
Flash Danny getting beaten up countless times by Vlad Plasmius  
Flash-_

Sam's face paled. Her eyes widened a considerable amount, luckily no one noticed. Worst case scenarios rushed through her mind, Danny being caught by his parents, being tortured in their lab, Danny getting caught by guys in white (you never know), Skulker deciding to hunt Danny today... The scenarios in her mind kept getting worse and more silly, every time she invented a new one. She clenched her fists, they had gone whiter than a sheet._  
_

Finally, first period was over. Sam and Tucker had arranged to escape through the back of the cafeteria, in hopes of finding and helping Danny. It was rather easy to do this unnoticed, since they were outcasts. She waited patiently for Tucker to come to their meeting spot.  
"Hi Sam." The techno-geek muttered, when he spotted the female Danny girl.  
"Let's just go. I've got some ghost hunting gear." She said, worry in her voice. He nodded, slightly out of breath from running halfway across the school and up two flights of stairs.

They ran down the halls, dodging students and hiding from teachers. They practically smashed the door to the cafeteria open, then running through the exit door- "_**Crash**_".

Sam looked confused, she was running one minute, the next she was lying flat on her stomach on top of someone. Her cheeks went bright red when she realized she was lying on top of Danny.** Tucker snickered in the background. She quickly got off, brushing the invisible dust off her.

"Danny! You're OK!" She said, happily and relieved***. Tucker was also smiling, but whether it was over Sam blushing or Danny's well-being would never be known. "You're still Phantom!" She continued, when she noticed the hood, which was now only half-covering halfa. He nodded, sighing. They then noticed one Mr. Lancer.  
"Oh, uh... Mr. Lancer! What are you-"

"It's OK guys, that's not Mr. Lancer. That's Amorpho, you know, the guy that looks like me?" There was a silent pause, before Sam and Tucker finally noticed the red iris color Amorpho had****.  
"Oh." They both finally said. "But why are you still-?" Tucker asked.

"We were planning on turning back, using the machine that messed us up in the first place, but it didn't work." Amorpho said, from behind Danny.  
"So what are you guys going to do?" Sam asked.

"Um... Amorpho knows a bit about several sciences and some stuff about ghosts- He's gonna try and get our powers back."  
"And how? Don't you need a lab or-" Sam demanded, finally something clicking in her mind.

"Oh no, no, you are NOT going to use the school lab!"

* * *

***Hasn't anyone else noticed that his cane just suddenly disappears when he transforms? In this fiction, it's still there, just turns invisible.**  
** **There will only be minor HINTS of DxS, I hope you don't mind. :S  
*** No, I'm not talking about the "sweet relief" thing. :D**  
**** **I think, in the TV show, When Amorpho changed to Mr. Lancer, he got Mr. Lancer's eye color, but when he transformed into both forms of Danny, he had red eyes. So, to keep this... Uh... "OK", Amorpho will always have red eyes.**  
**As I said, I'm really sorry that this chapter was short and abrupt. Feel free to tell me if something is unclear or makes no sense. r&r**


	3. Worst Idea ever!

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I feel so luved. :)**  
**Echo Nightingale-Phantom: Yeah, it would be cool if Amorpho were stuck in Danny's form, but unfortunately, he _had_ to turn into Mr. Lancer before the episode ended. Too bad, huh?**

**It sein (that's German! for "to be" or just "be") disclaimed.**

* * *

"_Oh no, no,you are_ not_ going to use the school lab!_"

"Oh come on Sam, where else am I-" Amorpho coughed, before Danny could finish the sentence. Danny looked at him irritated before continuing "Where else would we use to find a lab?" Sam frowned. Danny did have a point. His parents and Vlad's laboratories were out of the question and the only other places they knew about with labs were either owned by the guys in white or someone from the Ghost Zone. But there was a problem with wanting to use the school lab...

"And how are you supposed to use it? Somebody probably has lessons in the lab right now! And anyway, you can't walk around school like _that! _Mr. Lancer was sent home today, if he reappears at school, people might ask questions and Danny, even _with_ the black sweater, people could still guess who you are, because of the green eyes and the lower body part of your suit!"

Danny sighed at that, Sam _did_ have a point. "But what else are were we to do? We cant stay looking like this forever!"  
"Ahem!" Everyone looked at Amorpho, who stood with a hand behind his back the other hand used to jester. "I have an idea..."

* * *

"_Worst Idea ever."_ Danny thought, taking deep breaths. Sam had been right about the lessons, someone inside was having chemistry right now. Luckily no one was in the hallways during classes, meaning they could sneak down them without any fear of being caught, although they did have to be slightly more quiet than usual when they sneaked past the teacher's lounge. He looked at his friends and Amorpho, they gave him looks of optimism (Which was weird coming from Sam) and encouragement. In return, Danny shot them a look of regret and annoyance. Tucker held the sweatshirt for Danny, meaning that he now couldn't hide the fact that he looked like Phantom.

He took a deep breath again, before finally stretching out a hand. He knocked on the door gently. "Come in." Mr. Falluca's voice said* after some hesitation. Danny creaked the door open. He didn't pop his head in, he tried to keep himself as invisible as possible without actually turning invisible( He can't anyway, so...). He then asked the question he had rehearsed with Tucker on the way to the school lab.  
"Uh... Has anyone seen a ghost that looks like Mr. Lancer? He's been causing havoc in Amity Park all day and I've lost his trail..."  
"Mr. Fenton? What are you doing here? Don't you have lessons?" Mr. Falluca asked, trying to keep a voice of authority, but failing miserably. Danny paniced, looking over to his friends. Amorpho wasn't helpful at all, but Sam and Tucker urgently gestured something to Danny.

"Uh... Who's Fenton?" Danny asked, keeping himself behind the door. He tried to concentrate on his voice sounding as ghost-like as possible**. Suddenly the class, which had been quiet, started whispering excitedly, getting louder and louder. _OK, I've got one shot at this..._ Danny popped his head around the door. "I'm not disturbing lessons am I? I haven't been to school in a while..." Danny stuttered nervously. "Oh my goodness! It's Phantom!" A random fan-girl screeched. And it was that sentence, which caused the whole class to suddenly get out of their chairs and ask random questions, some rushing forwards to hug or even kiss Danny.

Danny broke into a sprint, running away. The students followed him, most screaming. Some screamed because they were excited, others simply because it was a good chance, since they usually never need to scream. "What's all this noise?" A random teacher asked, slamming his door open, to see Phantom run past, with a fan-mob running after him. "OMG! That's the Ghost Boy!" Paulina screamed, jumping out of her seat.

"Oh no you don't!" The random teacher said, realizing their intentions. He quickly jumped in front of their doorway, blocking their path. "As long as I'm teaching you, you will _not_-"

"PHANTOM!" All students shouted, pushing their teacher out the way. By now, a major part of the student body was running after Danny. _Well, on the positive side, I'm getting a work-out..._ Danny thought to himself, pushing the doors to the school open, then continued running.

Meanwhile...

"Shouldn't we help Danny like we did this morning?" Tucker asked, as he leaned over the table.  
"Well yeah, but then again... He could use a decent work-out..." Sam said, thinking that thought over.  
"Why, d'you like your men to be nice 'n fit?" Tucker teased, enjoying teasing Sam and Danny on being "lovebirds" at every chance.

Sam punched Tucker on the arm, although it didn't actually hurt. Tucker almost started laughing when he realized Sam was blushing.  
"Will you two be quiet!" Amorpho snapped, leaning over several test tubes. Amorpho looked weird in a white lab coat and goggles, especially when he still looked like Mr. Lancer, that looked very, very weird.

Sam kicked her legs back and forth in boredom. "We should really be helping Danny, shouldn't we?" Tucker asked, getting bored of leaning on the table, getting on it and sitting on it.

"No, he won't need our help if he sticks to the plan."  
"True, true." Tucker replied. Sam got onto the desk next to Tucker and kicked her legs back and forth. "Don't even start on worst cases." Tucker said, reading Sam's face. She huffed in mock annoyance but soon couldn't stop her question escape her lips. "But what if..."

"Sam! Chill will you?" Tucker asked. She sighed. "He'll be fine, he's been through worse."  
"True." Sam replied, wincing when several bad memories ran loose in her mind.

There was a pause, which lasted several minutes. The only noise was the clinking of glasses, fire burning and other typical noises you'll here during an experimentation.

"I'm bored."  
"I'm sure you are Tuck."  
Another pause.

"I'm still bored."  
"Yes Tuck."

"I'm really bored."  
"I know Tuck."

"Why won't anything happen!"  
"Mr. Lancer, what are you doing here?" Testlaf*** asked, her eyes popped eyed.

"Happy now?" Sam snarled at Tucker, who was smiling sheepishly.

**

* * *

*Uh... He's a biology and science teacher?**  
**** Ghosts can control how echo-y their voices sound in the fiction, OK...?**  
*****If anyone knows how to write her name properly, feel free to tell me!**


	4. Stuck with the wrong places

**3: No one knows the gym's teacher's name! D':**

**Oh well, never mind. She'll just be called Miss Tetslaff from now on. :3**

**Oh yeah, I won't be able to update as often as I could before. School's really gettin' started and now I've added proper hobbies to the mix. It's kinda stressing, so updates will be slower... A LOT slower. Sorry. :(  
**

**

* * *

**_How is it possible that even the _geeks_ are fitter than me? _Danny moaned mentally, as he shot down the streets. The mob in the mean time had grown to more than three times it's original size, if you don't include those mad helicopters. _Don't they have school or work or something? _His thoughts continued. Leaving the school was a big mistake. How ever, he did have one advantage. He knew the whole town like the back of his hand*, the mob didn't.

Now that he was tiring out, he needed to start _using _those side-streets, staircases and hidden walking paths. He ducked into a side-street, into a lonely, abandoned alley and slammed a door to a building open. He was about to run up the stairs, like he had this morning, until he heard a ping. He slowed down his pace and looked around the corner, to see several people leaving the lift**.

Danny's face lit up at not having to use the stairs. Before the people who had just left the lift could even _think_ of stopping the lift, Danny had ducked inside, pressed the close button and the highest floor. He could hear the crazed up screams of the mob outside the lift, which simply made Danny even more relaxed about being in the lift. Of course, destiny hated him, so halfway there, the lift stopped and the doors opened.

"What in the world?" A puzzled employee asked, when the doors opened to reveal one Danny Phantom. Danny was pretty sure, if you pardon the pun, that he was as pale as a ghost.

* * *

"Uh... What are we doing here? That's a very good question. Tell them why, Miss Manson and Mr. Foley." Mr. Lancer (Amorpho) said, smiling sheepishly.  
"Well... Uh... Mr. Lancer saw us, not running with the mob to... Uh... Mob Danny Phantom..." Sam stuttered. "Right Tuck?"

"Wha-? I mean, yeah! Then Mr. Amorph- I mean Mr. Lancer caught us and said that since he can't tutor the rest, he'll just... Uh... Settle with us? Right Mr. Lancer?"  
"Uh, yeah! Right and today, we're doing biology, uh... Study of... Ectoplasm?" All three put on a false grin, Mrs. Tetslaff looking at them with distrust before finally saying "Pf... What they don't do nowadays." She then walked off, only for Valerie to enter.

"Why didn't you join the mob?" She asked, with curiosity. If the real Mr. Lancer had been there he would have shouted "By William Shakespeare! Miss Grey, return to your class!" But, he wasn't there. Instead, you had an exact copy. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other. The pause that had developed was to big to still say "Eavesdropper, much!" So they both said what came to mind.  
"What? Chase after that Ghost? He's a ghost! And... Uh... All ghosts are evil!"

Valerie's grin grew bigger, if possible and said "Come on then! We could sneak into the Fentons, steal- I mean _borrow_ some ghost hunting equipment and catch that fiend!" She completely ignored Mr. Lancer, grabbing Sam's and Tucker's wrists and dragging them with her. Amorpho scratched his chin.

"I am most deffintely not going to come to this town again. It's too weird." And instead of helping Sam and Tucker, he continued trying to help himself and Danny by trying to find out how to get their powers going again.

* * *

"Uh..." Danny said, as stunned as the employee. They both stared at each other, until Danny raced forward, pressing the close button, thankfully the lift carried on. _Great, the worst possible thing happened... Well, actually, the worst possible thing, would be for the lift to break down or something._" He sat down at on the floor, as he waited to get to the top. He watched the buttons go on and off, every time he reached a floor. Finally, he was almost there when-

"Scr-"*** The lift whirred. Danny looked surprised at the buttons of the lift, they hadn't started glowing, but the lift wasn't moving!

"Oh no, please don't..." He said, as he got up. Suddenly, the lights in the lift switched off. He looked around nervously.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me what to do if the lift gets stuck?" He shouted angrily to the ceiling.

**

* * *

*This is when Danny says "Hey, that's new..." (From Dream-works Robots :D)**  
**** I once had an American friend, who moved back to the USA. When I used "lift", she didn't have a clue what I was talking about. So in favour for those who aren't familiar with the British English Language, "Lift" means "Elevator" (although I'm pretty sure plenty of you know the word!)**  
***** OK, you're gonna have to forgive me here. I've never been in an elevator before that suddenly stops moving upwards. I'm also sorry for the shortness. I'm, as well as not much time, suffering from writers block for this fiction. Not a clue what to write next! Any suggestions? R&R plz.**


End file.
